


Stronger Than You

by And_Penny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the chapters are gonna be named after crap from Steven Universe, F/M, I really need to stop posting incomplete fics, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, James Reynold Is An Ass, James is the dude if you weren't sure, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a Car, Sorry Not Sorry, and the title, it's all gonna be okay don't worry, there's more coming I promise, this is really sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Penny/pseuds/And_Penny
Summary: Maria Reynolds is trapped, but she'd never tell anyone. Who'd believe the school slut anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you've read my stuff before, you'll know that I almost never finish my fics, and this one is no different. I really have no idea what's gonna happen with this one except that Mariza is endgame but yeah. Let me know what you think!

He was tormenting her. Waiting for her to break. 

 

“Please stop.”

“Stop what?” He had a hand around the back of her neck, the other grasping her breast.

“Stop doing that.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes you are, and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Oh. You mean this?” He looked at his hand. He did not remove it.

“Yes. Please stop it.” She was growing more urgent now. Why wouldn’t he just stop?

“But you like it.” He kissed her neck hard, a bruise beginning to form, “You know you do.”

“No,” she shivered in disgust at his touch, but he mistook it for something else. “I don’t.-”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying!” She gasped as he flicked his tongue over the spot he had kissed, and bucked her hips in an attempt to get away.

The man felt her reaction and misread it once more, “Oh I see. You don’t like it, you  _ love _ it. Isn’t that right, Maria.”

“Don’t call me that.” She hated that he knew her name. She didn’t want him to know her name. The same name that her parents gave to her 14 years, 51 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 58 minutes ago. He wasn’t allowed to use that name, and yet, he was doing it, anyway.

“Fine, then. What should I call you?”

She didn’t speak.

“Bitch? Slut? Whore?” With each word, he drove his fingers a little further into the back of her neck.

“No!”

“Cunt.”

“ _Stop!_ ” She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried to get away from it, but her efforts were fruitless. Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

“But you don’t want me to stop. You want this.”

“No, I don’t!“

He pulled her hair. She whimpered. “Yes you do.”

“No no no no-” Each word was spaced further and further apart from the one before. She was starting to lose the fight.

“Yes.” He dug his nails in further.

“I… I don’t-”

“You do.”

“I-”

He cut her off. “Want this.”

What could she do? There was no way out.

“I… want… this.” With each word she uttered, her mind went further into the hole she reserved for moments like this. The moments where she couldn't escape her body, so she escaped her thoughts instead.

“That’s right. You’ve always wanted this.”

“I want this.” She spoke with what sounded like confidence. No one but her would've known the difference between that and giving up.

“Good girl. Now kiss me.” She obeyed. It took every ounce of restraint she had not to gag at the bitter taste of whiskey and tobacco as he forced his tongue down her throat. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks while she tried, and failed, not to let him take away the last piece of dignity she had. He kissed her for too long of a time. Any amount of time was too long of a time for him to be kissing her.

“Very nice, Maria.”

“Don’t-” he dug his nails in again and she let out a whine.

“Maria.”

 

She broke.

 

_ Happy birthday to me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I haven't really written anymore of it yet, so please give me suggestions for what you want to see! Thank you again and have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night :)
> 
> You can look at me on my main blog [here,](http://harold-the-pansexual-llama.tumblr.com/) and you can talk to me about Hamilton fics and headcanons with me [here.](http://overfour-sets-of-corsets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
